


To Be Protected

by dontyoureallycare



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoureallycare/pseuds/dontyoureallycare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy ... has a sister <br/>like a fully grown (well 14 year old) sister <br/>whats more shes a twin <br/>so welll Percy as 2 Siblings now <br/>Alec and Nelly <br/>But Alec is a child of Neptune while Nelly is a Posidon kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yeah Um I'll Get Back to You on That

Percy POV

A sister

A fully grown (well not really) 14-year-old sister  
seriously wow

Thanks Dad for mentioning that you had this other kid not long after me, did I just not get the memo or??

"Hi," she says to me. She's nervous I can tell but how do I respond? I don't know how to answer that she's at an impressionable age how do you answer that!?

"Ignore him' says a voice from my right

"Hi I'm Annabeth, that's Percy" she continues "and I'm very sorry I won't actually be around to help you deal with seaweed brain over here" cue sideways warning glare at me to get my shit together

"but I was just leaving and it really can't be put off" Annabeth spoke to this girl in the dark hoodie with the olive skin hiding that sheen of pale nervousness most new campers have as if there was nothing to fear at all, when in reality I had a sister and that is something to fear in my opinion.. aaa and cue terrifying thought of her getting hurt. I ALREADY HAVE A HUMAN SISTER THAT GETS INTO ENOUGH TROUBLE THANK YOU VERY MUCH POSEIDON

"Okay so tell me when you unfreeze please," she said quietly as she dragged a bag towards my cabin. oh shit Our cabin

"Oh let me get that," some inherent unstoppable reflex inside me said since my actual brain wasn't functioning still, however, the reflex had taken over and I was hauling her bag up on my shoulder

"Where would you like it?" I asked entering the cabin and all my systems finished rebooting  
she looked around the empty cabin noticing my bed

"Anywhere you want me," she said her head hanging a little almost painfully uncomfortable silence dancing in the air between us

" Okay hey sorry about before," I said plopping her stuff on the bunk closest to mine  
"Its just a slight shock since it's been thrust in my face that I'm the only child of Poseidon so to have a sibling is kind of a major thing"

"Nah its okay I just thought Alec would be coming with me I'm not used to doing big things on my own" alright so I wasn't the Cause of this melancholy great but who was this Alec guy was he human or something?

"Ah, um who's Alec, then? Oh also since we're at questions what's your name?" I asked cause curiosity killed the cat BUT satisfaction brought it back

"Ah sorry about that," she says with a wry smile

"Well, my names Nelly, and Alec is my Twin brother and well also your half-brother kind of? well, he's a child of Neptune and I really don't get the difference between the two why can't I just stay there? at camp Jupiter?"

"THERE ARE TWO OF YOU" oh Hera almighty " ok sorry, sorry for yelling but, Why on earth am I finding out like this Chiron is some kind of drama addict - Where are the Hephaestus TV cameras? oh my gods." maybe my ADHD was acting up and maybe I was freaking the kid out with the subject changes but she didn't look scared kind of concerned actually

"Dude, are you going to be alright? she asks, "Should I get Chiron? and cameras???"

"Ah, no don't worry it's my ADHD acting up, do you have any of that by the way?"

"A bit of ADD and a severe mushroom allergy but that's about it"  
"Hey that's not too bad at least you don't have dyslexia that makes everything worse," I pause remembering her earlier inquiries

"About the Neptune Poseidon thing, it's really only for about a year , its cause some part of you is hard wired to greek customs and.. well greek the language while children of Neptune have an easier - okay well not too easy but I can't help that - time adjusting to roman life and latin and all those things. in about a year or so you'll both be accustomed enough to this weird stuff that you can switch cause we do that sometimes.

Well you could also drop everything and be a hunter of Artemis but don't do that, okay since the inside of my head is being quiet how about you tell me about yourself and your twin a little bit

"Well apparently there was some sort of bind on us because we didn't have any trace smell or whatever until we crossed the river in the roman camp, which has kept us sitting pretty and far away for so long, we're 14, Alec is 12 minutes older and doesn't let me forget it." okay wow where was this bind when my mom had to marry an abusive asshole?

"Alright alright don't get depressed on me, tell me if you know about any powers you have?"

"Well I don't know I think I can talk to horses though but I never learned to swim so I don't know too much about water bending"

"Oh hey that's a cool way to put it all we need is an avatar we got Hazel Jason Leo and me on each element nice!- but I'm getting off topic, come on lets see if you can explode a toilet or something" and so I was walking to the lake pulling my Sister along by the wrist it was almost dinner time so I'd be okay on time

Now to see if we can have some fun.


	2. I Cannot With This Girl

Okay this isn't at all weird sitting here at my usually empty table with another person from My Own Cabin.

Totally normal for said person do have tried drowning me. Yup, it's confirmed Nelly can control water pretty - and she managed to keep dry on the first try which is impressive.

"Alright so life could get interesting especially during capture the flag, oh gods if only it would rain here it would be too easy we could literally go against the whole camp and Win," I say with a grin in her direction as she starts to pick at her food.

She laughs which is really cool cause I know I can be funny but usually, I come off as scary and this kid doesn't look at all scared so maybe this can be fun

"Okay so what exactly is capture the flag then?" she asks and I hit my head with my hand slightly as I try to swallow fast enough

"I forgot this is like your first day- okay so ..." and I go on to explain- all the while making sure that she actually eats something and doesn't just nit pick at her food.

***  
Okay, it's been 2 weeks and 7 heart attacks but I think I've got the hang of this.

All I have to do is pretend I can't see her and maybe I won't die this young. This kid is like a danger magnet that surpasses Nico Di Angelo- Pre Will Solace Nico DiAngelo. Speaking of they get along really well and it might be something to look into when I recover from the latest heart attack which was "How Hot Is The Lave Really?"

Pre Will Solace Nico DiAngelo. Speaking of they get along really well and it might be something to look into when I recover from the latest heart attack which was "How Hot Is The Lave Really?"

Speaking of they get along really well and it might be something to look into when I recover from the latest heart attack which was: "How Hot Is The Lava Really?"

She put her Hand in The Lava On Purpose.

Poseidon give me strength.

Which is why she's in the infirmary with her hand in salt water chatting with the aforementioned son of hades and his gods sent healer boyfriend.

"Nells how's the hand?" I ask as casually as I can manage she sees through it because apparently, I'm a " transparent worrier " so she rolls her eyes at me -Actually rolls her eyes at me!- and sticks her hand up for me to see that it isn't black and crispy but swollen and red and getting better by the minute

And cue the rainbow for the annoying twin who always knows when she's hurt,( honestly Iris and I gotta chat sometime)

"Hey Alec!" she says happily to the face in the rainbow image

"Hey dumbass what happened this time?" he says he's smiling but I can see the practised hold of his jaw he's just as freaked as I am.

"Oh you know just testing biological thermodynamics against freaky god magic," she says it like she wouldn't consider something as stupid as sticking her hand into lava but again he's her twin and he sees through it.

"What did she do?" he says turning to Will"

"Stuck her hand into lava this time- don't glare at me Percy is right there" that traitor, to think I almost thought he was good enough for Nico. He's grinning at me as the image turns to face me the golden haired snake.

The thing about Alec is that he has a really good death glare and I really can't do anything back

He's my BABY brother!

So I just kind of deal with him being mad at me instead of Nelly cause he is Incapable of being mad at nelly which I think is a front because, at this point, _I_ am Mad at Nelly and I'm a pretty easy going guy

"Hello Alec, how's Jason doing I say trying to avoid the tirade and I guess he sees something in my expression that he gives it up

"JASON! Percy is missing you" he yells out after a deep and almost painful sigh and blonde superman is on the image and he's like trying to climb through or something

"Hey Bro," I say wiggling my eyebrows

"Dude, Bro how are you? Bro," he says back we have a weird routine don't question it "Listen Perce We gotta go but like hold on to you swim trunks bud," he says really really fast and the rainbow disappears and we all kinda blink at the spot for a second

"Weird," I say to break the silence, "So listen this hippogriff just told me that there's a manatee stuck somewhere close by and I came to see if you were okay to come but it's alright if you're still not at 100%," I say turning to Nelly

"So listen this hippogriff just told me that there's a manatee stuck somewhere close by and I came to see if you were okay to come but it's alright if you're still not at 100%," I say turning to Nelly

"Nah I'm alright," she says, then she turns to Nico and "You gotta promise me this Nico I can't just- not meet Hades" I decide right then that selective hearing is my choice and I did not hear that

"Let's go," I say as cheerfully as I can manage after sending a death glare at Will and mussing up Nico's hair, as my own form of revenge.

***

So this is why Jason was being weird.

We just got the manatee to a cove and come back to this herd of pegasi flying towards the gates BlackJack is already on the shore waiting to take me up so is Snickers who has grown really close to nelly but has the mouth of a sailor so I try to tone down their communication  
(She is at an Influential Age godsdamit)

Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Alec are flying towards Thalias tree along with a few other Romans that I don't know too well

We dismount after a high five in the air and of course, Jason has to show off that he can fly straight off the pegasus, so by the end the whole camp is gathered and excited

yay


End file.
